Why Mayura Believes in KamiSama
by veatariel
Summary: Mayura isn't always the cheerful person she lets people think she is. When Loki disappears, there is only one person she could turn to.


Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters belongs to Kinoshita Sakura, Studio Deen, TV Tokyo, Mag Garden; not to me. Once again, this is spoiler- full for those who haven't read the manga or seen the later episodes of the anime. Please R/R!  
  
*Why Mayura Believes in Kami-Sama*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Daidouji Mayura didn't believe in gods. Being raised in a Shinto temple, she had been taught prayers, rituals and traditions most children would never know. She could perform purification ceremonies in her sleep. She could take over for her Papa in his absence quite efficiently when he wasn't available.  
  
She stopped believing in God when her mother died. Mayura prayed hard to return her mother to her. But God never answered. Mama stayed dead. God had taken away her loved ones away from her. She had only her Papa left.  
  
Even 'he' was a victim to God's selfishness, or so she thought.  
  
Mayura cried when Loki-kun disappeared for no apparent reason. She asked Yamino-san, Narugami-kun, Higashiyama-kun, Kaitou-san, and even Reiya-chan for help. They didn't tell her anything. She suspected Yamino-san knew more than he said. His eyes spoke volumes, as if he was sorry for lying to her. She thought something terrible had happened to the little detective. Days later, when he still didn't reappear, she wept for him. She would never admit it, but she was very fond of Loki-kun. He was, in a way, her antithesis. He was subtle in where she was loud; calm where in she was hysterical, objective when her emotions had taken hold of her. To Mayura, Loki-kun was the world.  
  
God had taken away another precious person away from her.  
  
Papa told her not to worry. Loki-kun was obviously foreign-born, he said. He could have just gone overseas to visit his parents. Mayura didn't believe him. Loki-kun never went anywhere without Yamino-san and little Fenrir. A little boy would never go off on his own without his guardians. She feared for the worst.  
  
And then she met "Him" again; that tall, handsome foreigner who had bumped into her outside the cake store. She burst into tears because he reminded her so much of Loki-kun. Cool, collected, and with an air of wisdom out of place in such a young creature. Embarrassed, she apologized. He her a wistful smile. He understood her. He wouldn't laugh at her.  
  
They went to a playground. She didn't know why but Mayura told the stranger everything. About Loki-kun, her problems and her worries. He then proceeded to tell her his own story. A story so absurd that her mind categorized it under "fushigi mystery."  
  
A god. He told her. He was a god. He had come to grant her a wish.  
  
Mayura only laughed. She told him straight in the face, "I don't believe in God." She told him that God never granted her wish to give Mama back to her. Why should the situation be any different?  
  
She sobered. And told him, that her only wish was that Loki-kun would come back. She didn't want him to go away. Mayura was sorry she was such a bothersome person to Loki-kun. That if there was a God, then Loki-kun would come back. And she would start believing again.  
  
She walked away, never looking back. He didn't go after her. She knew he understood how she felt and respected her privacy. She sighed and went home, her spirits even lower. She knew what she asked was impossible. God would never consider granting her wish.  
  
The next day, the impossible happened.  
  
Loki-kun came back.  
  
The little boy complained loudly when she hugged him tightly. But Mayura knew he was hugging her back. He was smiling and laughing with her. And Mayura knew what she would do the first thing when she got home.  
  
She would go to the temple and pray to God. Because God gave Loki-kun back.  
  
Because she believed in Him.  
  
*end*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: I altered some scenes to fit this story. For those who might be familiar with the manga, volume 7, Mayura did tell Kakusei Loki that she didn't believe in God because God didn't grant her wish. This is the most angst-filled one-shot I've ever written. On another note, I like manga-Mayura than anime-Mayura. She was just plain irritating in the anime. And the Mayura there may be a little OC, though I believe her cheerfulness was just a cover for her pain. 


End file.
